memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gods of Night
Prerequisties to reading? Question: is it important to read Kobayashi Maru and Titan: Sword of Damocles before starting this Trilogy? Will I be missing out on much? For example, I read Resistance, Before Dishonor, '''and Greater Than the Sum' without having read 'Q & A' and I doubt that I missed much, as most references were fully explained. I'm mainly interested in the Borg storyline. Anyone have an opinion? I'd hate to be spoiled out of some good reads by skipping to Destiny, after all. Tour86rocker 08:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :This really isn't the appropriate forum to ask about this (you'd've done better to ask in the Community portal's Ten Forward). However, no, you do not have to read ''Kobayashi Maru or Sword of Damocles first. Every Trek novel is designed to be readable by itself. I for one did not read nor have any desire to read Sword of Damocles and missed nothing. -- Sci 09:04 3 JAN 2009 UTC Kira and Jadzia They are not just referenced!– 18:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Format The correct format uses dots, not vertical lines. Whoever keeps changing dots to lines, please stop. – AT2Howell 05:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Do we need a spoiler tag on this now that we have a complete summary? – Commander Phoenix 03:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) T'Prel I'm wondering if the T'Prel listed in the book is different from the T'Prel that is linked to this article. Anyone want to make a judgement call? – Commander Phoenix 01:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) References When I went through the book, I couldn't find references to the following: *Characters: Joanna Faur *Locations: Bajor, Deneva, Hell, Japan *Races: Acamarian, Caitian, Deltan, Kriosian *States: United States of America *Some of the "others" Now, granted, I went through kind of fast the second time just trying to pick out as much as I could, but it wasn't probably a close read. If anyone can confirm/deny those, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise, after I get done doing what I can, I'll go through a third time and look for them. --Captain Savar 23:24, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Edit: Just saw the reference to London on page 139. I'm guessing Japan is referenced because of Kadohata... --Captain Savar 23:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Edit: Found Rolor Nebula as a sirillium concentrated location on 259. --Captain Savar 19:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :The character Joanna Faur - I couldn't find a reference anywhere in Gods of Night either.-- I did 2 reads, not extensive, but certainly more than cursory, to no avail. – Commander Phoenix 21:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) : The only reference I could find to the Klingon High Command is on page 195, and refers to is only as "the High Command". It takes place in a scene in Khitomer, as part the background material for a conversation between Talgar & Nazh. – Commander Phoenix 21:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :The first reference to the Romulans as a Race is on page 30. – Commander Phoenix 21:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :I think the race 'Berellian' is actually supposed to be 'Barolian', referencing the planet Barolia. Page 136 is the reference to Barolia-- I don't know if it's correct though, so read and review before changing anything. – Commander Phoenix 21:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :The reference to the Nausicaan race is on page 140.– Commander Phoenix 21:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome work, thanks. Hopefully between everyone who is working on this, we can finish it up soon. There's two more books in the trilogy, right? --Captain Savar 18:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Destiny link cleanup I did this over the weekend. All of the citations to the Destiny trilogy should be properly linked to rather than "Destiny". *sigh*. It was tiresome. At best. But it's done now. -- sulfur 19:12, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks to you, too! Really, though, this is the type of situation a bot would be great for. I don't know how Wikia manages their bots, though. --Captain Savar 20:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) It is something good for a bot, but alas, I don't think that anyone has an active bot here on MB. -- sulfur 21:11, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Destroyed Vessels (pg 330) Middle of page 330: "Less than an hour ago, a previously undetected Borg cube destroyed Starbase 24, along with the starships Merrimack, Ulysses, and Sparta." Should we attempt to make best guesses at which versions of those starships are being referred to, or should new pages be created since it's unclear? If we have to pick: *I can't tell if Merrimack would be or ; the former is spelled correctly, but was only seen in Armada; the latter isn't spelled the same... *''Ulysses'' I'd suspect is ... *''Sparta'' could very well be either of the known ships, or a completely different one. --Captain Savar 19:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : I think that "Merrimack" is , "Ulysses" is , and "Sparta", I'm thinking is . I'm suspecting that particular Sparta on the grounds that every ship in the fleet was out to get the Borg, and that would include a 20 yr. old training vessel full of cadets. (Besides, I can't imagine any entity giving a bunch of cadets a brand new ship to go blow up--we have experienced captains for that.) – Commander Phoenix 02:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC)